


"Shut Up and Dance With Me"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So I'm just sitting there at the bar, bored out of my skull, and I'm flicking this lighter off and on, then from out of nowhere, she walks up and she just grabs the lighter, right outta my hand and she goes-"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shut Up and Dance With Me"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Shut Up and Dance With Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhFvpS-I_6U) by Walk the Moon)
> 
> I apologize, there isn't a good link to the song that doesn't include a bit of radio commentary at the beginning since it just got released. I'll update the link once something else is available, until then, enjoy the song, it's really good.

York was in a foul mood, the run down planet-side club he found was grimy and in disrepair, but still filled with people having a good time, grinding or simply holding each other close.

York ignored it though, he just heard he got pulled to be in some sort of “war-winning” project. It wasn't that he didn't think it was a noble cause, he did, but he only had one week left until he was supposed to be on leave and he had been imagining relaxing in the hammock his father hung in the old oak tree out back every summer, of sipping tea with his mother and stealing cigarettes from his brother, dodging the rocks he would eventually start throwing, laughing when their mother swatted his older sibling in the head, berating the both of them for acting like fools. 

Now though, that wasn't going to happen. It was going to be years before he saw his family again and he wasn't looking forward to calling them with that news, of seeing their tight smiles when they reassured him that it was alright, that they understood.

York titled the glass on the bar in front of him, watched the way the amber liquid sloshed at the bottom. He didn't have enough money on him to get another drink, disappointed that he couldn't drown his troubles away, disappointed he couldn't smoke his troubles away either, his last pack empty, the lighter he kept in his pocket mocking him.

He lifts the glass up to his lips, tilts his head back until it's empty, setting the glass down with a dull thud. He wipes the condensation on his fingers to his pants, digs in his pocket until he finds his lighter. He may not be able to smoke, but at least this will keep him mildly entertained. He wonders how long it'll take to get kicked out for playing with fire in at a bar.

York was so _bored_ , he should just leave, maybe go kick rocks to complete the sulking teenager image he was starting to get. He debates getting up, flicking the lighter in his hand absentmindedly.

He was about to go when the lighter was ripped from his hand, a voice rising to speak over the music blaring from the speakers. “Stand up.”

York turned on his stool, bringing the person speaking into full view. She had a scowl on her features, green eyes piercing. Her hair was bright red, pulled into a lazy bun on top of her head, a few pieces falling down and framing her face. Her frown deepened when he didn't move. 

York honestly didn't know what to say because, really, what do you say in a situation like this? So he complied, standing up and facing the woman.

She was about a head shorter than him, a light blue dress clinging to her, the fabric stopping a few inches above the knee. She didn't give him much time to look though, sharp, red painted nails grabbing at his arm, dragging him to the dance floor.

“Hey – _ow_ – watch it!”

She ignored him, pulling him until they were in the middle of a sea of bodies. She stepped up close to him, going for what can be considered a whisper when trying to be heard in a crowded club. “Shut up and dance with me.”

York was bewildered. _“Why?”_

“Because, if you want your lighter back, you'll shut up and start dancing.” Then she moved against him, pushing his body until he had no choice but to react or get trampled by the people around him. 

York was, admittedly, an awful dancer, especially if the way she scowled every time he stepped on her sneaker-clad feet. He had no idea why she would want to dance with him, but from the way her eyes scanned the crowd, it probably wasn't because she thought he was the hottest person in here.

York attempted to try and see what she was seeing, her eyes landing on something just behind him. He took the initiative and started to turn them, his eyes catching a group of sleazy looking people at a table in the corner, one of their eyes catching York's before a hand at his chin jerked his head down. “Keep your eyes on me.” Her voice broke no room for argument.

York did, lifting an eyebrow at his dance partner. “Not that I'm not a catch or anything, but what's with the impromptu musical number? I don't think your audience over there is enjoying the show.”

Said audience appeared agitated, some twisting around in their seats to look over at them.

“That's none of your business.”

“Well, you are the one that kidnapped me. I think I have a little bit of a right to know what the hell is going on.” 

“No, you don't. I have your lighter, therefore it's my rules.”

“I have plenty of lighters,” No, he didn't, “so I think I'll just be on my way.” He attempted to pull away, but her grip on his arm tightened. 

“Alright, fine. Those guys over there haven't left me alone until right now and all I want is one night to forget the pile of shit my life is turning into, okay?”

York could understand that, it was the reason he came here in the first place, but something didn't quite add up.

“I get it, but you're obviously holding back. You could break skinny over there in half by breathing on him, so what's the real reason you don't just show them you don't appreciate the attention?”

She actually smiled at that, the look going away as quickly as it came. “Because, this is my second club of the night. The first one I went to kicked me out after I broke some guy's nose.”

York barked out a laugh, nodding his head. This woman was tougher than hell, she could definitely take care of herself.

“Fair enough. So, why me?”

She cocks her head to the side. “What about you?”

“There are a lot of people to choose from in here, why pick me?”

“Because, you look like the least drunk asshole out of the bunch.”

York snorts. “And?”

“And because you were here alone and if you would have touched me in a way I didn't like, no one would be in here searching for your body.”

York moves his hands up to the middle of her back, having a mini freak out when he realized that her dress was back-less.

The woman laughs. “Relax, you're definitely the most well behaved dance partner I've ever had.”

“That's because I was raised a gentleman...and I rather not get kicked in the crotch.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

York looks over back to the table, noticing that their audience appears to have left.

“Don't I get to know the name of my lighter's kidnapper?”

She smirks at him. “Seems fair, only if I get to know yours in return. I'm Carol.”

“Carol, a pleasure to meet you.” He makes an exaggerated bow, she snorts at him. “I'm James.”

He stands back up, resuming their dance. “Good to know, now keep your eyes on me.”

He looks into her eyes. “Your admirers have left, you know.”

She smiles, “I know.”

Hours later, they're standing outside of the club, a little buzzed from Carol buying him a drink. 

York didn't know what to do. Nothing would come from a one-night stand, especially with him having to leave soon. He was still disappointed at not being able to see his family, but his nerves were buzzing from a mixture of good booze and better company. 

Carol seemed to be in a better mood, too. A cigarette perched between painted red lips, his lighter flicking open to light it. She blew a ring, letting out an amused laughed when it hit York in the face.

“I didn't think I would, but I've had a good time.”

York nodded, looking out into the street. When she didn't say anything else, he looked to her. She didn't seem happy, whatever it was that made her want to escape her life, if only for one night, probably still on her mind, but she didn't seem sad either. She seemed content.

York was content to. He might not be going home, but this was a good moment, even if he would never see her again.

York opens his mouth, “I guess this is good-”

She step towards him, places a finger against his mouth, a sharp look in her eye. “I hate goodbyes, so don't say it.” She seemed to debate whether or not to say what she was going to say next, but seemed to decide to say it anyway. “My mother used to tell me 'Never say goodbye. If you don’t say goodbye, then you aren't really gone. You...just aren't here right now.' I'd like to just not be here right now, if it's all the same to you.”

York just nodded, watching her step back from him. “Thanks for the dance, James.” And then she was gone, walking down the street and disappearing around a corner.

He didn't notice until he got back to his hotel that she still had his lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:
> 
> 1) I don't know how to write dancing, I aplogize for that. 
> 
> 2) I named Carolina "Carol" for obvious reasons, but I named York "James" because The Duke of York and Albany was named James and that's where the name for the state of New York, the city of New York, and the city of Albany, New York comes from. Just a little [history](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_of_Albany) for you.
> 
> 3) No idea how I did on their characters, please tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
